The Karate Kid
by MrKao
Summary: A young fox by named Drake is dragged from his small town home to the big city by his mother's new job, but after he gets beaten up and bullied he seeks the help of the apartment maintenance man, Mr. Tadashi.
1. Moving Day

The Karate Kid

A Zootopia Fan fiction

There was a thunderous roar as the train zoomed down the tracks, the sun shining off it's newly waxed crome body,

"Oh chin up Drake, your going to love Zootopia" a middle age fox said to her son.

"yeah sure ma, you've said it one million times" said the young 13 year old fox as he put on his headphones drowning out the other people with music.

Before he knew it the train pulled up to the station and him and his mother were rushed out with their luggage, "You ready Drake, this is our brand new start" his mother said

"sure ma" he replied.

After an hour of walking they approach a small apartment complex,

"here we are home sweet home" the older fox said

"yeah, home sweet…dump" he said to himself

They went up to their apartment as stakes mother went to get a glass of water water sprayed all over her and she quickly turned it off.

"Drake sweetie could you find the maintenance man?" she asked

"sure thing ma" he said walking out the door bumping into a young tiger about his age.

"hey I'm sorry man!" Drake apologized

"nah don't worry man, I wasn't watching were I was going, you're the new neighbors right? My name is Zack, Zack James" the tiger said,

"Drake Collins" the fox replied.

"Mr. Tadashi is our maintenance man, most things are broke on the first day" Zack said

"Thanks" replied Drake

"me and some friends are playing basketball later wanna join?" Zack asked

"sure I'll see you later then" Drake replied

"sweet" Zack said walking away.

Drake made his way to the shack on the side of the building opening the screen door,

"Hello Mr. Tadashi?" drake called out as he approached another door, he looked in on the older wolf eating a bowl of noodles,

"Mr. Tadashi our sink has a leak, could you fix it?" Drake asked, Tadashi look at the fox allowing Drake to see his face, he was probably only slightly older than his mother.

The wolf nodded and got back to eating as a fly buzzed around him, Tadashi stayed focused raising his chopsticks, then splat! The bug was squashed by a fly swatter.

A few hours later, Drake is playing basketball with his new friends and eyeing a cute doe on the bench,

"go talk to her!" Zack said

"what me! No way she's way out of my league" Drake replied

"are you kidding me she's been eying you all day!" Zack said

Drake chuckled "fine" he said as he walked over to her

"hey, I'm Drake I just moved in!" The fox said introducing himself .

The girl smile "I'm Rachel" said the doe,

"so you like basketball?" Drake asked

"Oh yeah, I just wish I knew how to dribble" she said with a smile,

"Oh that's easy watch, it's all in the wrists, you do one" Drake said as he dribbled in one hand "then one, two" he said dribbling in between hands, this made Rachel giggle

"your pretty good" she said.

They were so distracted the didn't realize the buck standing beside them

"Rachel, we need to talk." He said

Rachel sighed "piss off Bradley" she replied

"come on, your pred friend can wait!" Brad said

"why are you such an ass" Rachel said

"Yeah man cut it out" Drake said

"cut it out? Who do you think you are pred, I don't take orders from you" Brad said angrily

"I'm just sa-" he was cut off by a round house kick to the eye, knocking him on the ground

"Drake!" Rachel shouted, kneeling down and trying to help, brad was already gone

"just leave me here for a bit" Drake said.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Mysterious Mr Tadashi

Chapter 2

Drake wakes up the next day and gets dressed for school, he puts on sunglasses to hide his black eye.

After Drake got dressed he sat down to eat breakfast with his mother,

"Drake please take your glasses off." She said

"oh…umm i…I can't im…tryi-" he was cut off

"Drake, NOW!" she demanded,

Drake complied with his mom and took off his sunglasses revealing his black eye,

"oh my god, Drake did you get into a fight?" she asked in shock

"no ma I just ran into a pole" he said

"a pole? " she replied in disbelief

"yeah" Drake said "I gotta go" he added leaving the apartment.

Outside he ran into a familiar wolf

"Mr. Tadashi, what are you doing here?" Drake asked

"I fix leak" Tadashi said in his broken English

Drake nodded

"what happen to eye? " Tadashi asked

"I ran into a pole" Drake said

"hmm…interesting pole" Tadashi replied walking past him.

At school Drake had a pretty average day, nothing significant so far, there is an upcoming job fair he plans to go to but nothing else.

After the boring day Drake starts riding his bike home until he hears a familiar voice, it's Brad!

Next thing he knows a rock hits him in the face as five other kids come over and start beating on him, including brad who just keeps insulting him for being a fox.

They eventually stop, Drake makes it home and throes his bike away, "I fucking hate it here!" he yells his mother running down to him,

"Hun what's wrong?" she asked

"everything, we moved here, I have no friends here, you didn't even ask me!" Drake said angrily

"Drake i…I'm sorry…I should have asked what you thought first, I just wanted a better life" she replied "I know mom" Drake replied before heading to bed.

The next day Drake stepped outside to his bike, he stood for a second before he knew what happened, Drake walked over to the old shed

"Mr. Tadashi did you fix my bike" he asked

The wolf was working on his car as he nodded

"thank you " Drake said"

"no problem" Tadashi replied

"so you like cars? My dad taught me a thing or two before he passed" drake said

Tadashi nodded "sorry about father, it hard to deal with, even harder for mother" Tadashi said kindly

"you come by, help with car." Tadashi finished.

End of Chapter


End file.
